Second Chances
by KrisiMwahz
Summary: Harry left someone very special behind now what will he do when he has the chance to correct his greatest mistake?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Which means that I am in no way making money off of my stories.

Putting My Life Back Together

Walking to the park that day was the best decision in my life. I remember all those years ago when I left him because of the danger. Voldemort still hasn't been defeated but seeing him with someone else was enough to make me want to kill myself, destiny or not.

Granted it was my fault we broke up. But he should have realized that I still loved him. I would have been happy for him but he wasn't happy himself. I couldn't bring myself to be happy because he was suffering.

Voldemort was gathering a lot of forces and with the betrayal of Dumbledore I was the only one they could count on. After all I knew Voldemort the most. Having been kidnaped by him and being stuck in his clutches for more than a year.

I knew how Voldemort's mind worked. What would irritate him, anger him, or even make him happy. He might not have gotten information out of me but I sure did get it from him.

He had taken me because I tried to save Charlie. _My _Charlie. I had told him to leave Voldemort to me. Weasley stubbornness kicked in at the time when it really wasn't needed.

I know that while I was with Voldemort he believed it was his fault that I had been taken. When I had finally escaped Charlie wouldn't even look at me. I believed it was something I had done and it was tearing me up inside because I didn't know what I had done. It wasn't until Bill had talked to me, that I had understood.

"He will come around Harry, but you need to talk to him. He is barely eating or sleeping. He doesn't believe us when we tell him that you don't blame him for what happened. He is heartbroken, he thinks you don't love him anymore. Only you can help Charlie and you need to go to him. He won't come to you because he is too ashamed."

That was the night I had broken up with him. He believed me when I told him that I didn't blame him. I also told him that I would always love him, but we couldn't be together anymore. He was going to be in danger and I didn't want him to hurt if I died. It was highly possible anyway, what with Voldemort having a price out for my head.

When I had returned to Potter Manor that night I had realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't go back and tell him that and he didn't expect me to. He had told me at the beginning of our relationship that he had thought that I would break up with him because of the danger it posed to him. He said that it was me thinking of others instead of myself. But that I never thought of how _he _would feel. Then he had told me that he would always be there if I needed him.

When I needed him. That was the first time anyone had thought of my needs not the Boy-Who-Didn't-Know-How-To-Die. Me! He thought of me! At that moment I knew that I would never meet anyone like Charlie. No one other than him would be able to have my heart and soul.

I was going to the park so I would be able to make up some plans to end Voldemort's reign of terror for once and for all. They had asked me to do it since I was a great strategist and the final battle would be between the two of us anyway.

I had just neared a park bench when I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. When I look to see what it was, my breath caught in my throat. There standing a few feet away from me, was Charlie Weasley. He still looked as handsome as he did the last time I had set eyes on him.

"Harry," he said as he caught sight of me. It was all I could do not to walk right up to him and kiss him senseless. But that right didn't belong to me anymore, not after I had broken up with him. But by the Gods he was hot. Needless to say I was completely caught off guard when he leaned down and kissed me. After all these years his kisses still made my knees want to give out. I didn't bother thinking and just kissed him backed putting in all the emotions that I had been trying to keep in check for so long into the kiss.

"I knew you still had feelings for me Harry," he said after breaking the kiss, sounding as breathless as I felt. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Potter, but you're not going to be able to get rid of me anymore."

"Charlie," I replied still finding it hard to catch my breath after the kiss. "I would be an idiot to still think of giving you up after that kiss. I've missed you for so long and I could never bring myself to right the greatest mistake I had ever made."

Before he could say anymore Charlie pulled him down into another kiss.

A/N Hey ppl sorry about the long wait on my other fics it's just that I just graduated Middle school and I have some summer hw to do and when I started the fics I never really thought them through. But I do have a few ideas for some of the coming chapters. So have no fear these fics will be finished before this year is out. Or at least I hope they will

So this is not really a challenge but a suggestion:

A HP Fanfic which doesn't include him in a relationship with Hermione, Ginny, Severus, or Draco

He's not friends with Ron or Ginny

He could be a Slytherin but it doesn't really matter

Dumbledore can be good or evil I personally like Evil

He can't be a pawn

Has to be independent and powerful

Add whatever else you like to it... and could you please inform me if there is already a fic like that out and if you're planning on starting one please inform me. I would love to read it

Krisi


End file.
